Daimyo's Grandchild A touken ranbu saniwa tale
by danesempai
Summary: the story of the extravagant sage of the Hojo clan. She was the granddaughter of the great Yuuki Harutomo. Daughter of the spontaneous samurai Kisanagi Kishimoto. she goes by as "Black Widow" we are about to know the story of the sage that crossed down the red, blooming, bloodlust path of her past and all about the family spear that she is about to meet AGAIN.
1. Chapter 1 (06-14 07:40:58)

Greetings.

I am a daughter of a samurai named Kasanagi Kishimoto. He is the right hand of the daimyo Yuuki Harutomo, my grandfather.

Kasanagi Kishimoto married his master's daughter, a royal lady of the clan.

And came two girls.

The first born being Moriko Harutomo-Kishimoto.

The youngest being Takara Harutomo-Kishimoto.

That is me.

We were raised and taught with the ways of the royalty.

My sister, Moriko, learned the art of fan dancing.

While, I on the other hand, learned the art of sword fighting and painting.

We were happy in our lives.

One day, we were given gifts from the daimyo himself.

I recieved a spear whose blade of triangular shape.

While, she recieved boxes of fine clothing.

But, my father said i should not touch it yet because i might injure myself.

Moriko was all ready for being wed.

As being the oldest, she will be married to the Matsudaira clan at a young age.

It is to put a union between two clans.

I was so happy about the gift that i visited that spear everyday. I was very excited to see the spear and thinking that i may be the greatest warrior in all Japan

Then, Grandpa went and said to me, "Do you know that spear has a name?"

"It does!? " i exclaimed in shock

He nodded his head and said, "It's called Otegine which means hand pestle. "

I just stared at the spear a lot more. I got even excited to grow older so i could finally try it out.

Until one day..

Grandpa called for me.

He said, "Takara...i would like you to meet Hajime Matsudaira"

"Matsudaira? Grandpa, he's a brother of Moriko's husband?"

His smile slowly left

"We'll talk about that some day when you grow up." He said.

He introduced me to the boy that's just my age.

Grandpa said i'll be engaged with him.

After a long while,

I never went and looked at my spear

It was just sitting there in a room.

I miss it a lot now.

I was too busy with my fiance, Hajime, that I never went to visit it anymore.

I miss training with Father as well.

Ever since Hajime came, I was trained to be a wife instead of being trained to be a warrior.

Hajime. He was a young boy with Brown hair and green eyes.

He has really messy Short hair for a prince.

sometimes i wished that i never met him. But sometimes, i felt glad that i met him.

He never made me feel awkward to marry him.

Really, to me, he's a very good friend.

We did a lot of things together.

Most of the time, we went to a Shinto Temple to visit his monk friend.

His monk friend was such a kind, and wise old man.

These are the times we were glad we met each other.

Because i know, like me, he doesn't want to get married as well.

He told once that he always wanted to study things he never knew.

Then, a long while pass, i heard a loud sound.

Then came men shouting things i can't understand.

Then, men were carrying devices of death. These devices had a loud rattling sound.

The whole place was in fire.

I was so scared.

I stood up and went to the door.

Then i felt someone grab hold of my foot.

"Takara-chan!! No!! Don't get out there! You'll get yourself killed!!" Moriko said in fear

I held her hand, "Moriko... it's alright. I will save us all... I must go to Otegine. I will fight them off"

"Takara-chan, you're still small! Even smaller than me! You can't wield a spear that big! You'll get killed eventually!" She said

I hugged her, "I will be back, Moriko. It's alright."

"I wanted to rescue you and our family as well, you know!! I don't want to lose my sister!" She cried.

I left her and exit the door, "I'll be right back..."

I went and looked for Father and Grandfather.

I was running my fastest.

And as i opened the door...

I see...

Their corpses...

Father stabbed in the throat.

Grandfather with the same posture.

"They...are... they are dead..." my voice shivered.

I ran outside out of fear.

I wasn't able to save them before hand.

But.

I can still save Moriko.

I went to look for the room where Otegine is.

It's been so long since i haven't went to visit that spear.

As i came to open the door.

A man with a gunpowder machine came.

His weapon had a sword attached to it.

He stabbed my foot with the sword of his weapon.

I don't know what that weapon is called. But, every of the men had them.

As he was about to strike again...

*slit!!

I opened my eyes, "Ha-Hajime?"

I see the sword thrusted straight through his body.

With his withered voice, he said, "Takara-chan...it's alright...you're safe now...Remember me and run...now!"

That was the last time i saw him, and he made me felt glad and grateful, and yet sad to have met him.

I ran as fast as i could.

Since there was no way i could go to escape the soldier.

I know i can't go to Moriko because he is following or maybe, chasing me. He might kill her.

So, i went to the temple.

I looked for the monk.

But.

He too.

The only remembrance i have from Hajime was my friendship to the monk.

He was cut open in the stomach. His intestines sprouted out of his body, blood squirting out of his organs just coming out.

It was too much for a 9 year old girl like me to bare to see.

With a fading raspy voice, "Takara...please...take the holy rope of the temple and tie it to your waist...may Amaterasu guide you..."

I cried for the monk was my friend.

After that, The soldier left.

I walked all alone through the forests.

After all that happened to me, i was no longer afraid of anything.

Not even ghouls of vengence and hate that wreaks of havoc in their way

I walked a long and lonely road with no one but me alone.

Slowly and slowly, my cyan eyes that are as clear as the waters of the sea, that are as blue as the sky of the morning, have turned Red. Red as the sunset of the horrible fate that has begotten upon me. Red as the blood of those whom i have loved and whom i have loved.

That fades to a golden yellow. As yello was the sun which shines as bright as my misery, despair and hatred for those who have brought this fate upon me..

Until one day, one yet gloomy day ...

I found a young boy.

It appears he's younger than me. But not less than 7.

He was crying by the roots of the weeping willow tree.

"Why were you crying?" With a flamboyant voice i said.

the boy replied sobbing, "Because i'm all alone. I have nothing left. "

Sudden grey memories entered my mind.

I stepped back and kicked him in the chest.

The boy kneeled down in agonizing pain.

He was a weak, skinny, frail little boy.

Then i attacked and punched him in his face multiple times as i layed him against the rough road, with his head laying on the roots of the weeping willow tree

He was crying of disturbing and confusing feelings

I slowly stopped and stood up.

He was crawling away from me, "why are you doing this to me?! What have i ever done wrong!? So many...so many... i miss grandpa..."

Then he wiped off his sweat from his face and his forehead, and he saw blood on his hands.

He cried and even louder cry as he saw his own blood.

I reciprocated and hugged him tight and warm in my arms.

"It's alright. You're gonna be ok..." i said with a whispery voice.

"But, you punched me many times in the face..." he said being afraid.

"You won't be afraid anymore. For you will be my brother starting today."

"But we don't share the same blood..." he replied.

I cut a portion of my skin and took blood there.

And placed it in the wound on his forehead.

"Now, we are siblings by blood. " i said with a firm voice.

We started our journey together.

Ever since then, i was never alone.

I now have a brother.

I won't be lonely again.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Sakenokami Yuji Nobunaga. You?" He replied.

"I am Takara Kishimoto-Matsudaira" i replied.

"I am eight years old. " he said.

"I am nine. " i replied.

"That's good to hear...y'know, my Grandfather is the great Oda Nobunaga. He killed a servant of ours when he prepared tea. He's that scary. But i love him." He said with a smile.

"I see... i am a granddaughter of Yuuki Harutomo. The master of the Hojo clan. He's quite strong as well.." i said looking at the ground.

We were together all the time.

Hemade my life even easier than it was before.

To have your other half. Such a wonderous little brother...

-to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

But years after, we stayed in a convent of people who were like monks but do not know who Amaterasu is.

But, they know someone else.

"It's alright, Yuji. I'll protect you..." i said comforting him.

There was a monk like man approached us, "Hello. My name is Anthony. I'm a British priest. What Are your names?"

We were surprised a little. He doesn't look like a Japanese. But he does speak it.

He taught us a better way of life.

He made us Catholics.

I believed that event happened to me and my family because i didn't believe in Him. Now that i do, He will protect me forever. No harm will come to me.

This I believe.

That kind priest gave me a name. That name he said was Danielle. But he called me Saibankannokami because i am Japanese.

Now, my name is Saibankannokami Takara Kishimoto.

Years later, Yuji and I Separated.

He went on a journey to learn how to be strong like his Grandfather, Oda Nobunaga.

I went on doing the same.

But something stopped me

It was raining hard at that time.

And i found a sword. An ordinary sword.

I took it and used it in my will.

I became the legendary rampant yakuza the Black Widow or Kurogokegumo.

I killed many and stole their things.

I was a rebel..

Until one stormy night.

I took shelter in a place.

Then, i saw a Chinese merchant.

I know what i could do. I did what i usually do. But.

He saw me.

He saw how i was dripping wet of the rain, nothing but my old kimono to wear.

He took me in.

But in return, i will spare him and his family.

"Thank you for your kindness sir. What's your name?" I said to him covered in warm blankets

He smiled, "Longyi Zhou. Oh but please. Don't call me sir! We're of the same age! "

"Right...sorry...Longyi. " i looked away

But not long, we have developed feelings for each other.

Not long, we got into a relationship.

We were so happy together. He made me feel really special.

Until...

There was a time when he was suppose to deliver things to the other side if the country.

But he never came back.

I cried a lot.

i can't handle this.

I recieved a message that his body was found floating on water.

I came to check it.

I foynd in his pocket a letter saying he was killed in war.

I ran away.

I ran too far that i forgot what happened.

Then i thought of going back to the mansion.

I wonder how my spear is doing.

I went to it.

But then, i saw a sword. A sword of my favorite colours black and red.

I like this sword.

Then light flashed before my eyes.

The sword became Human.

It spoke, "I am Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

"Who are you? O-oi! That's my sword you're holding!!" I pointed the weapon he is carrying

"You are mistaken. I am the sword you've brought to life. You are now my master..." he bowed.

At first, i was quite surprised.

Many weeks passed, and i'm getting familiar with things happening in my life.

Kashuu introduced everything to me. Now, i have to live with them as their master in a place called citadel.

Yet, i feel so gloomy and tired.

Come to think of it... now that i have the power to bring life to weapons, maybe i could do the same to my sword.

But, he's gone.

Then the swords noticed i was feeling this way.

"Aruji, are you alright?" Asked Hasebe

"Have you seen a spear named Otegine? " i immediately asked

"Otegine? The three great spears? No i haven't. "

"If you have, please tell me!"

I don't know where it could be by now.

Smithing could be my hope to having my old friend back.

So i smithed for him. Many weeks have i tried.

One time i smithed, took three hours.

I never felt so excited in my life.

I wonder what it'll look like humanized!

*bloom.

So, it's done...

*bloom.

"One of the three great spears of Japan...Otegine."

My eyes widened upon the sight of my spear. The spear that has been given to me

I slowly approached him

"Otegine? Are you really Otegine?" I asked with a trembling voice.

He nod his head

I slowly touched his face

"Do...do you remember me?"

"Sorry, stabbing is my only specialty. I have no other talents besides that " he said

Tears flowed out of my eyes, "yes yes! Your blade of triangular shape made you that way..."

"You knew! Oh! ...do i know you?" He pondered

"You don't remember me...?"

Suddenly memories came to his head

Bombs, guns, bodies on the streets...and being burned alive

He fell on his knees

Grasping through his hair and scratching it roughly

"Shit, that dream again!" He said

"Is something wrong!?" I said

He looked back at me with a confused expression

"How old were you when we met? " he asked

"I was 9. I remember you bringing 10 heads from the battlefield all the way to the palace" i replied

He stared at me for a long while.

"Are you...Kishimoto?" He asked

"Yes... i am"

He was so shocked to have met an old friend again.

"You're that kid! That kid who always visited me!"

"You guessed right" i smiled

We were reunited. That's the best feeling of all.

For he was one last thing i could remember from my family.

-to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

This is my second week in the citadel.

I have gained more and more sword warriors.

The citadel became so much livelier.

And that makes me feel lighter inside.

After a long time i had spent with the swords in doing things like smithing for new ones, making their armory, equipping them with good armor, assigning them in teams, dispatching them to expeditions, and even joining them in battle, in defeating the retrograde army, i began to start feelings for them.

I love them so much.

I do most of the fieldwork with them as well. It's quite nice. It is a bit tiring.

But who gets tired the most? The one who commands the battle plan? Or the one who fulfills the commands of their battle plan?

But ofcourse, i loved doing everything for them.

As i lived by the name of the Hojo clan.

But then...

I suddenly felt a bit wrong about myself.

And that, maybe, Oji-sama is disappointed of having me born.

One day, i did the laundry with Kasen.

I'm fine with doing it all alone. But he persists to help.

But i guess, he did most of it by himself.

So you could say that, i helped him

After that, after a few days, the clothes were all dry now. So, Kasen and I pulled the clothes off the clothesline.

I asked him to have them be put it in my room. Since i am the master of the citadel, i should have the responsibility in folding all of their clothes.

But it wasn't a burden for me.

After a while, i finished folding them all and gave them to the swords' room.

They all had a hint i folded them. But, the swords that weren't in their rooms had almost no idea.

After that, I heard the loud steps of the horses outside my room.

Then i heard the firm, deep, and loud voice of a man saying, "We have returned from battle!"

I knew that it was Otegine. He was the captain of the team.

He and the team has returned from front lines. I really wished that i was with them. I really enjoyed the essence of the battlefield. But, Unfortunately, i have to fulfill household obligations of the citadel. Not only that, it's also because i'm their master.

Then, Otegine reported to me, "We had a good fight against the retrograde army. I'm quite sure you'll love being there...like you always do."

I nodded my head and said, "Perhaps you're right. Leave that aside. I'll be there perhaps next time."

Then, the timer in my room had rung.

"Oh, the internal affairs are done!" He said.

I smiled and said in excitement, "I made snacks for all fo you! I had just remember!"

Then, i ran to the kitchen.

I ran and took the spring rolls i prepared for all of the swords

Mitsutada wasn't able to help me with it because he's part of the team.

So, i also thought of doing this for him as well since he did most of the food preparations for all of us.

No doubt about it.

He certainly does all of the cooking around the citadel. So, i hope he'll like this.

They all gathered at the porch just outside the gathering hall.

So, i took the opportunity to surprise them

With a wide smile i greeted, "Everyone! I made you all spring rolls! Hope you like it!"

They all were surprised.

I'm quite glad at how they were amazed at what i've done for them.

But then again, surprised of what i prepared for them. They had no idea what spring rolls are.

"What exactly is this, Takara-chan?" Kashuu asked.

"Those are spring rolls! It's a chinese dish!" I said with still a big smile.

"Doesn't matter anymore! It looks good!! Thank you, Takara!!" Yoshiyuki said loudly and started getting some.

This filled me with such joy.

"I did this all by myself! Aren't i amazing? Ha!ha!ha!" I bluffed.

Then, Yoshiyuki changed to his new clothes because he got a little sweaty after fieldwork.

He noticed the new clothes that i folded.

"Oh...who folded this?" He asked.

"I did. I did all of your clothes!" I bluffed again.

"My, Aruji, you're folding it in a wrong way! Hahaha! Why is it like this? Hahaha! " he laughed out loud.

"Hey now, you don't even fold things for yourself!" I said in a slightly aggressive yet defensive voice.

"Yea... this is really out of hand. We came from a hard time at battle, and we'll be wearing crumpled clothes..." Kashuu complained.

"Hmmm~ i don't like wearing crumply clothes!" Jirou complained.

"Aruji, you should--" Hachisuka complained. But was cut off.

"I understand. I'm...i'm sorry..." I said. Then left the plate filled with spring rolls to them.

Then, bowed at them, "I will leave you all in peace now...enjoy your meal...masters..."

Then i ran away. I ran away as quickly as possible.

And as i ran, tears went flying in thin air from my eyes.

Then, i went Somewhere no one could see me.

I wept there.

I cried, wishing to be the best master for them.

As i remember how my father would always be angry at me as i make mistakes.

He yells at me and sometimes, leaves me outisde in the cold night.

Most of the time, he punishes me by physically hurting me.

And when i run to Grandfather because i'm sad, he begins hating me.

Oh, how i wish, that the swords will accept me in my flaws. But, i guess, that will only remain in my daydreams forever.

I should have never been their master at all.

I'm pathetic.

They don't deserve to have a master as pathetic as i am.

As humiliating as i am.

As stupid as i am.

As ugly as i am.

As excrusiating as i am.

In fact, i should never have existed at all.

"Aruji? " they all said in chorus.

"What's wrong with her? " Atsu said.

"Is she ok?" Midare wondered

Yasusada exclaimed, "Kiyomitsu! Takara feels sad now and ran away because you complained on how she folds clothes!"

Kashuu exclaimed back, "so it's my fault!?"

"Clearly it is!" Yasusada replied

Takara never spoke to the swords for a week.

She stayed in her room

After a week, she went out and acted like she's ok as ever.

The swords were relieved.

But what they never knew...

She was doing some frequent cutting.

Because of her long sleeves, the swords never knew.

Deep inside, she's hurt a lot.

She would smile the widest everyday.

But deep inside

Deep inside her room, for so long does she wanted to kill herself.

-to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

One afternoon, Takara was doing fieldwork with Otegine.

She was planning on arranging this because she really wanted to talk to him about the past.

It's really how you'd feel when you meet up with an old friend that you haven't seen for years

Right?

But she feels so awkward in starting out a conversation with him out of the blue as well.

So, maybe, during the fieldwork, she might do it at ease.

Now, they are at the farm

"Huaaaaaagh...this is...not that i'm complaining, but i don't think a spear should do this..." he mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" She asked

Otegine shook his head and continued plowing the field

Takara looked down on him and continued tilling the soil with a plow

"You see, i have no other skills but stabbing. Please don't expect a lot from me. I'm not a farmer, i'm just a spear" he said

"Well, same here. I donlt really have skills at all...so much for a Hojo right?" She said after and looked at him for a few seconds

"What are you trying to say? I don't quite get you..." he looked at her in confusion

She paused for a while and sighed, "Nevermind...forget that i said anything...let's just continue doing our jobs here..."

They never spoke for each other for many minutes.

Otegine just complains about how he feels ashamed of doing things that makes him feel awkward.

Yet, Takara would just glare at him and then, goes back to work.

This continued for a long time, they only speak to each other if either one of them needs something to be borrowed.

But out of the blue...

"Pffffft--" she covered her mouth

His face distorted in confusion, asked "Hey...what's wrong?"

"N-nothing...it's just... something funny came into my mind..." she chuckled

"What's it about?" He paused and listened

"Nevermind...forget it..you'll be weirded out of me..." she shook her hand back and forth and continue what she was doing

"No! Tell me! I wanna know!!" He demanded

She jolted a little and turned her head to look at him, "Are you even sure with that?"

He nod his head and tucked in his lips

But she looked away "Nah...it's nonsense...i don't want to waste your time with nonsense..."

His excitement left, "That's what your father thinks..."

She jolted and looked at him again in shock

He gave her a firm and serious stare

She can't handle the fact that she remember what her father taught her before and that she misses him.

The expression of shock left and came misery.

She slowly turned away again.

With her shoulders drooping down, she remembered. Such happy memories could bring sadness to her.

"You miss him...don't you..."

She fixed herself up and tucked in her tears, "Aaaagh!! It's so hot out here!! Is it ok with you if we rest for a while?"

"We must finish this job first" he said without the serious emotion

"AaaaaAaAaaaaagh!!! I'm tired! Just for a short while?" She complained, stomping the shovel up and down

"But, this is serious! We can't slack around! Not now...that we still have a serious thing to talk about.." that serious aura came back

She looked back with an angry glare

"Don't try to change the topic. Please...i want to remember...i lost some things there and i want to remember what those were. And i know you are just the one who could help me right now. " he said with a slightly sad face

"Gi-Gine-kun..." she muttered out of the blue

His eyes showing surprise, "...'Gine-kun' ...?"

She blushed red as a tomato and stammered "ah...uh...you see...um.."

"That was your nickname before i can still remember!" He smiled

"O-ofcourse! It is the nickname i gave you before...i'm surprised you have a detailed memory...not bad..." she looked away still blushing

He laughed at her priceless anticts

After that they had an easy time talking about the past and how they miss it

But there are things you could never change but you wish you could.

If they could alter history, they knew where to go.

Maybe things do happen for a reason we all not know

Night time came.

Since Takara is afraid of the dark, she begged Otegine as her Secretary to sleep in one room with her.

It could be Aoe, but maybe she'll get even scared

Just by the thought of Aoe waking up in a strange time and saying he sensed something

She requested dearly that atleast the Secretary sword will do it for her.

He agreed anyway.

This made her happy to know that she could conquer her fear 40%

They now share the same room.

They said good night to each other with a smile and went to sleep.

But, Takara was alert thinking that he might do something to her like maybe molest her in her sleep

She has no choice. There are no girls in the citadel but her alone.

Otegine is still a man. He could do anything in a minute.

She should be alert because of this thought.

Every night she'd observe this to know if he respects her in this way.

But he didn't do anything

After saying good night, he immediately goes to sleep

Sometimes he drools and snores.

He is so nice.. i could see that he has respect in me as a female.

I looked at him as he sleep. Even when he sleeps, he's an angel. He looks so peaceful...and so handsome...

*shakes head* no!! What am i saying?! Well, he is handsome...i can't deny that...

But this...this way, it's different... i feel so happy with him...

I love stroking his face softly, and his messy brown hair...

"T-Takara-chan...? That tickles! What's wrong?" He woke up a little

"O-oh...i'm sorry...i was bored...did i disturb you?" She asked

He closed his eyes and smiled "You know what? You could do that...thanks..."

"Oh you like this?" She asked, softly stroking his eyebrows

"Yes..." he looks relaxed and feels pampered like a cat

"Well...how about this?" She slapped his forehead hastely

"Ow! Why!? " he gave a funny sad face that looked like a kaomoji

"Go to sleep!!" She did it once again

She slowly developed feelings for him

Hoping she won't let anyone know

-to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

knock knock*

Someone knocked at the wooden gate of the citadel

Shishiou answered the knock, "Who is it?"

He was sweeping by the gateway

The stranger responded, "Is this where a lady named Saibankannokami Takara Kishimoto lives? "

"Yes, this is where she lives. Who's looking for her?" He asked back, and stopped sweeping the ground

"Her little brother, Sakenokami Yuji Nobunaga" a straight respond from behind the gate

But all he heard was the last name

"N-Nobunaga?!?! H-hold on! I'll be right back, Sir!" He rushingly went to my room

He was running as fast as he can with such a shocked face.

The swords he passed by were left in shocked and concern

As he ran, he almost tripped upon running to the corridors

Sitting by the porch were Kashuu Kiyomitsu and Yamatonokami Yasusada

Seeing that he was in such a hurry, "Oh...It's Shishiou!" Yasusada said

Shishiou paused for a while and gave them a smile, and had time to catch his breath

"You're in such a hurry today, what seems to be the problem?" Kashuu asked, slightly tilting his head

Huffing out of all that running, Shishiou answered, "So-Someone... Someone by the name of Sakenokami Yuji Nobunaga... is... looking for Aruji... " he gasped for air

"Sake...nokami? " Yasusada tilted his head

"Nobunaga?" Kashuu did the same. He asked, "Why would a certain Nobunaga look for Aruji?"

Shishiou shook his head, "I literally have no idea! "

The two Okita swords looked at each other in worry and concern

Shishiou asked again, "By any chance, do you two know where she might be?"

Yasusada answered with a smile, "She must be in her room or in the Practicing hall sparring with herself!"

Shishiou gave a funny face, shocked by his statement, "...Sparring... with herself? W-why would she do that...has she lost her mind? What is she gonna do? Hit herself with a stick? That's crazy... "

The Okita swords laughed, and so did he.

He then left them to look for Takara

He searched her room, but she wasn't there

he then searched the practice hall, and still she wasn't there

He searched high and low for her

Until she found her with Otegine, talking about their past lives

Shishiou yelled at a distance, "Aruji!!!" Then he ran to her

Hasebe just by that area, yelled even louder than he did and scolded him, "Oi!! Don't shout like that!!"

Shishiou just ignored what he said

He went to her and told her to come with him

Shishiou brought her to the gate, "Aruji, someone here is waiting for you..."

"Who was it? " she asked

"Sakenokami Yuji Nobunaga. That's what he said. Aruji, why would a certain Nobunaga look for you? What have you done?" He responded, looking at her in fear

"Really? Well, he's my younger brother..." she looked away

"What...WHAT!?!?!?" Shishiou exclaimed

"What is with you? Why are you so shocked about this?" She snobbed at him

"What do you mean?! Why are you so cool about this? How are you even able to have a Nobunaga as a brother, when you're a Hojo!!" He pointed at her randomly

She swiped his hand away, "Maybe I haven't told you that yet...whatever...where is he anyway?"

He opened the door, "He's just here...wait let me..."

But as the door was opened, he wasn't there

The two peeked outside, and looked at all directions possible

Shishiou feeling a bit cheated and nervous, "Where could he be? He was just here a moment ago..."

"Shishiou..." she said

"Yes, Aruji?" He turned and looked at her

She gave a very angry face, and the aura of the area somehow changed, "Are you making a fool out of me? Do you think this is funny?"

He shouted in a very high pitch, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!! I'm so sorry Aruji! Spare me!! I still wanna live!"

He crouched down and covered his head with his arms to protect himself

Then suddenly, there was a commotion inside the citadel

He stood up. The two looked at the main building of the citadel

"Aruji...do you hear that?" He stared at the building

"Shishiou...what do you think it could be?" She did the same

"Let's check it out..." he suggested

"But hold on... by the time you say that this man you don't know visited our citadel, you came to look for me...right?" She asked

"Yep!" He answered

"The man was staying outside the gate?" She asked again

"Yep!" He answered

"How long did it take for you to look for me? " she asked yet again

"Um...quite some time...i didn't know you were with Otegine..." he answered

"Did you locked the gate?" She gave a straight question and strictly looked at him seriously

He slowly raised his hands to the back of his head, and sighed, "Oh!! I forgot to lock the gate!! "

She placed her palm to her forehead, covering her face, she sighed and groaned, "Urgh!! Shishiou! One job! That's the only job you have to do in this goddamn citadel! Guard the gate, Shishiou! God! Urgh!"

He played with his fingers, and looked away, "I'm sorry..."

She groaned and scolded, "You don't even have to do anything else! "

He played with his fingers, and looked away, "I'm sorry..."

She continued, "I'll fold everyone's clothes here! I'll cook for all of you, i'll train all of you, I'll tend the field for or with all of you, I stayed up all night for all of you!"

He played with his fingers, and looked away, "I'm sorry..."

She continued, "Just one job Shishiou! That's all you need to do, guard the gate, you don't have to do anything else the same way the others do! Just guard that stupid gate! " she pointed the gate

He played with his fingers, and looked away, "I'm sorry..."

She grabbed his shoulders, and looked at him seriously, "One Job, Shishiou. You had one job. "

He pushed her away, "Alright! Alright! I get it! I'm a lion, you Chinese girl, making me the lion guardian of the house! Well, thanks Mulan! Let's save China! Let's go see the commotion then!!"

He stomped away feeling determined as ever

She followed him slowly in regret

-to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The two went and checked out the commotion by the main building

They peeked from a distance

And they saw that they all were having fun

Peeping from a corner, "Huh...looks like they're having fun..." Shishiou said

I snobbed at him, "Really now..."

They were all having a celebration like there was something special happening

"Shishiou, let's see what they're up to." I pulled him by his wrist, and we sneakily went to a place to see what's happening

We were like ninjas, about to attack our enemies.

Until we were able to go to a place where we could see everyone a lot better.

And there...

A young man of golden robes, luxurious fur clothes, gold dangling all around him, and his silver eyes.

No doubt about it.

I approached the man slowly

And as i did, the swords went quiet and more quiet as i make a step

But he was still dancing around, then i pat him on his back

He jolted and looked at me

"Y-Yuji? What are you doing here?" I asked him

He smiled at me, "Takara-nee! I was looking for you a while ago but then your swords found out, and asked for a celebration! I came here to talk to you about something..."

I nodded my head and i lead him to the main chamber and talked there

"I'll be staying here with you...is that alright? You see, i am still a new saniwa, and when in a sortie, i uh...this is kinda stupid, but uh...well...i encountered a kebishi.." he sighed

"WHAT!?!?!? YOU ENCOUNTERED A KEBISHI!!? DUDE THAT'S AWESOME!!" I exclaimed in amazement

"But, the bad news is, well, my swords...they weren't strong enough...the only one left is Tsurumaru..." he sighed

"Oh...i see..." i smiled and said, "It's alright, Yuji! You can stay here in my citadel! "

He smiled, "Thank you oh so much, Takara-nee!"

Morning came...

I walked out of my room and to the corridors of the citadel

"Aruji, good morning! " Mitsutada greeted

"Morning to you, Mitsutada." I greeted him back, i looked around the kitchen, and looked at him again, "Say...where's Yuji?"

He chuckled, "Little child is still asleep in his room"

I went to his room and waited for hin to wake up.

After 2 hours and 30 minutes of waiting

He groaned, "Aah...good morning, Takara-nee...why are you here?"

I glared at him, "Idiot. I've been waiting for you for 3 days. "

"He screamed at the top of his lungs, "What!?! T-that's impossible! What happened!?"

I laughed at him, "Ha!! You fool! Are you that gullible? "

We had a great laugh

I then showed him around the citadel

Sorry dudes. I got bored and tired of this writing style.

This can't be a serious book anymore lol haha

Takara: This is the gathering hall. Announcements and special matters are held here.

Yuji: such a formal room!

Takara: yea.

*next room

Takara: this is the practice hall.

Yuji: oooh...you spar here?

Takara: pretty much.

Yuji: huh... *looks like he wants something*

Takara: Yuji, are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?

Yuji: no, i'm alright... *looks around nervously*

Takara: ...anything at all?

Yuji: i'm telling you! There's nothing to be worried about!

Takara: ．．．．．．

Yuji: *nervously smiles*

Takara: you wanna spar now don't you?

Yuji: *sigh* yea...

Takara: hah. I knew it.

Yuji: can we please spar?

Takara: alright. Get a weapon of choice.

Yuji: oooh sweet! *gets a wooden Tachi*

Takara: *gets a wooden uchigatana*

Yuji: i practice with this one all the time! I kept this ever since i was still in grandfather's palace

Takara: that's cool. I hold a practice sword only since i became a saniwa.

I always wield an actual weapon...

Yuji: *sweats* o-oh...

Takara: *attack pose* let's start then...

Yuji: *shaolin pose* sure...

Takara: come and try to kill me...okay?

Yuji: *attacks with a strike* WITH PLEASURE!!

Takara: *dodges*

Yuji: *missed*

-them swords walking along the citadel

Kashuu: is that who i think it is? *looks at them in worry*

Yasu: it's...Takara and Yuji...they're sparring... *looks so shock*

Kashuu: are you sure they're just sparring? They're shouting and they look like they're killing each other!

Yasu: i think...but let's just not interfere, they might get US killed.

Kashuu: hmm...maybe you're right.

-back at them

Takara: *smirk* *runs*

Yuji: *chases her*

Takara: *stops* *strikes his arm*

Yuji: *got hit so hard in the arm* Ow ;w;

Takara: idiot. *strikes his head*

Yuji: *blocks with his sword* no!

Takara: *got blown away*

-back at the other swords

Doudanuki: they're preparing for battle!!

Otegine: *sigh* i hope she won't cause any trouble...

Doudanuki: let's watch them closely

Otegine: meh, let them be.

-back at them

Takara: *angry growl* HAAAAAARGH!! *strikes Yuji's head* *strikes

Yuji: *blocks attack with sword and runs*

*eventually, he ran out of the practice hall

Takara: oh no you don't!! Come back here! *jumps and attack him from behind*

Gokotai: *just walking around* *notices Takara*

Takara: MEET YOUR DEATH!! *about to hit Yuji but instead aims for Gokotai*

Gokotai: *about to be hit* A-aruji-sama!! ;A;

Takara: *drops by accident* Goko-- *falls hard on the ground* tai...

Yuji: *laughs at her* Bro, are you ok?

Takara: *pats Gokotai* i'll be back... *chases Yuji*

Yuji: *starts attacking her*

Takara: *dodges and back sweeps him by sweeping him off by his ankle*

Yuji: *falls hard on the ground* Ow...

Takara: *aims her sword at him* YOU ARE CAPTURED IN MY WEB!! PREPARE TO--

Takara's statement was cut off by Yuji's swing with the sword, and hit hers, and the strike was too strong, that she lost grip of her sword and the sword flew away to somewhere very far

Yuji: hah! You have nothing to defend yourself with!!

Takara: you think? *back sweep kicked Yuji's ankle*

Yuji: *drops hard on the ground*

Takara: *steps on his hand*

Yuji: *losens grip on his sword* *groaning in pain*

Other swords: *just watches them*

Takara: Tch...underdog *lends him her hand to lift him to stand*

Yuji: *grabs her hand* *smiles* *pulls her in his strongest capacity*

Takara: *falls on top of him* Y-Yuji!! What on earth.

Yuji: *does Jujitsu* *twirls her around and is about to break Takara's arm*

Takara: t-touche...

Yuji: any last words Before i break your arm, sister?

Takara: not words...

Yuji: huh?

Takara: *bites his shins*

Yuji: *screaming in agony* *lets go of her arm* *kicking randomly to ger her teeth off of his shins*

Takara: *pulls his legs* *stands and does judo*

Yuji: *ded* ugh... ok i lose..

Takara: tch...underdog...

And the other swords get used to them being like this everyday when they spar

Until more new swords came, and them too will get used to this manner of events

Which turned out to be more ordinary than it seems.

-end


End file.
